Reality
by AllIWantIsEverything
Summary: How could life get any better? It can't, children. It can only get worse. One-shot.


**How could life be any better? It can't. It can only be worse, children. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious! I own this idea though(: My second fanfic, but first Victorious. I hope you kids enjoy!

* * *

><p>Her life couldn't have been better. She had a hot boyfriend, an amazing singing voice, she went to one of the most prestigious performing arts schools in Hollywood, and her family and friends all loved her very deeply. Every time she thought about how amazing her life was, something began to go wrong in her life.<p>

Trina moved away because of the limits put on her by her parents. She still goes to Hollywood Arts, but is older than Tori, so Tori never sees her. Now what was Tori supposed to do without her big sister? Sure, she was annoying, but she loved Trina none the less. Trina always seemed to be there when Tori needed her, whether she liked it or not. Tori cried the night she left.

A few months later, her mom was acting stranger than usual. She was slower, less enthusiastic and very lethargic. It was a few weeks later that her dad told her that her mom had cancer, and that she had a very slight chance of living, but it was still a chance. Tori didn't care. What if he mom really did die? She ripped herself out of her dad's grasp and ran to her room, falling on the bed in an act of extreme, unyielding sorrow. Tori cried herself to sleep that night, and woke up with mascara tears staining her cheeks and her pillow. Tori cried even more that day.

Her dad got a major pay cut, leaving them with much less money than they had before. Since they had to pay for her mother's chemo, they had less money than they would normally have. She was forced to sell clothing that she didn't wear much anymore, and she even had to sell some of her favorite things. She cried the night she was forced to sell her childhood memories to toddlers.

Her mother died a few weeks later. She cried the whole day.

She wallowed in her sorrow for months. She didn't go to school much, only on the days she really needed to. Her friends and sister came over all the time, a different person each day. Andre came on Mondays, Cat on Tuesdays, Robbie (and sadly, Rex) on Wednesdays, Trina on Thursdays, Beck on Fridays, and her boyfriend Nick every weekend. Even Jade tagged along with some of them from time to time, and on a few very rare occasions, she stopped by on her own. Surprising, right? They all brought over different things in attempts to cheer her up. By the end of each week, the Vega kitchen was filled with cookies, flowers, balloons, and red velvet cupcakes, courtesy of a certain bubbly red head. Tori never really ate any of them. She wasn't exercising often and she didn't want to put on weight that she didn't need, but sometimes it really didn't matter. Her parents didn't notice her moods much, they were too focused on trying to get Trina home and her mom healed. It started to feel like she wasn't important anymore. She cried herself to sleep almost every night.

She was starting to feel indifferent after about 2 months of the same routine and started going back to school on a normal basis. Her friends still came over every night to study and help her catch up with missed school work. She was finally starting to feel better. She wasn't happy yet, but she was ok. Her sister was still gone, and her mom was still sick, but everything else seemed to be going ok.

A few weeks later, Cat took her out shopping. Tori wasn't looking to buy anything, but she figured a night out with her bubbly best friend would ease her stress. They bought new dresses, shoes, jewelry and they both had feathers weaved in their hair. They had smoothies in handing, giggling and walking down a street back to Cat's house. It was late, but Cat didn't live far, so they walked. While they were walking, they came across of familiar boys. One of them was an asshole quarterback, another was a soccer player (both going to a local school), and one very familiar signer/actor. Nick. Tori walked up to say hi, being followed by Cat. When they came within a few feet of the boys, a pungent smell hit the girls. They were smoking weed. She knew he did this, but she didn't like to accept or think about it, and she was coming to the final straw. Nick saw her and pulled her into a bruising kiss, forcing her mouth open with his. The taste of weed and whatever he was drinking repulsed her, and she attempted to pull herself out of the death grip he locked her into. When she realized her attempts were futile, and that he was too strong for her, she drove her knee upwards, making contact first with his groin, then with his stomach. He slipped to the ground, laughing drunkenly. She looked down at him and spat unfriendly words and what he interpreted in his drunken state as "we're over." He just laughed more and more. She turned to leave when she felt a painful pressure on her temple and eye. She onto her face onto the pavement, and felt a warm liquid running from her temple and eye down her cheek. She attempted to get up, but was restrained by something strong and hard. She heard Cat's high pitched screams and pleas, but before she could hear anything else, her whole world turned black.

* * *

><p>She woke up a few hours later. She was in her bed at home, wrapped in her purple and silver comforters. The black fan was rotating above her head, circulating cool air throughout her small room. The blue letters of the clock next to her bed read 12:00 p.m. She sat up and looked around the room, the clothes she was wearing the night before were neatly over her desk chair, and her boots sat below the chair; but there was something moving on the other side of the room. She turned her head to the right to see a familiar head of long, lush brown hair, olive skin and big brown eyes. Beck. He smiled at her and rose from where he was seated on her black bean bag. She sat up, wincing at the slight pain her stiff muscles radiated. He opened the comforter and climbed in next to her. She looked at him, confused, and his smile faded, she nudged his side and motioned to continue. He explained almost everything that had happened since she was rendered unconscious.<p>

Apparently, one of Nick's friends didn't like the fact that Tori had ended their relationship. So, enraged and drunk, he hit the brunette upside the head with a beer bottle and decided to step on her back so she would not be able to get up while another one of his friends spat on her. Cat screamed, but composed herself enough to call Beck, since he lived closest to where they were. When Cat had called, Jade and Beck were watching movies in his RV. He jumped up, grabbed his jacket, and was about to run out the door when a ring-clad hand grasped his wrist. This is where his personal sorrow began, relating him to her more than she knew.

Jade had never liked Tori much, but she tolerated her, and even helped her out when she needed it. But, apparently, she didn't like the fact that Beck was going to help her more than she disliked Tori. They fought, and it came out to the classic "If you go save her, we're over." Beck just glared at her, as he ran out the door, yelling "fine" over his shoulder. When he got there, she was already unconscious. He picked her up and took her to the hospital, where she gained some consciousness, even though she didn't remember it. They stitched her up, and Beck took her home. Cat was too shaken up to stay the night, so Beck called Robbie and asked him to spend the night with Cat to help her calm down; Beck knew how much Robbie loved Cat, and vice versa. So, Beck spelt on the bean bag that night while Tori slept soundly on the bed.

She began to tear up, the events of the past months seeping back into her aching head. He saw this and pulled her into his arms, and she turned her face into his t-shirt. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore, Beck sitting silently above her, simply smoothing her hair and kissing the top of her head in and attempt to calm her. Once she had stopped crying, she sat back up and slid off the bed to examine herself in the full length mirror on her wall. She had stitches across her temple, and below her right eye was black and blue. She was wearing a tight read USC t-shit and her small white pajamas shorts. Cat must have changed her. Only Cat would dress her like this, knowing the feelings Tori had for Beck. She really did love him, and her love for him was the one thing that had kept her going in her worst time. She loved him, but she knew he would never love her back. Even though Beck and Jade weren't Beck and Jade anymore, he would go back to her in a few days. He always did.

She noticed Beck moving behind her and looked up in the mirror to see him walking up behind her. He walked up right behind her, and placed his hands on her hips, turning her around to face him. She looked at him, confused. He simply smiled and placed his hand under her chin, and bent his neck down, his lips connecting with hers. At first it was a sweet kiss, and then all of their pain flooded into their kiss, deepening it. His tongue grazed her lips, asking for entrance, which she accepted, their tongues fighting for dominance. After a few moments, they pulled away for air, and he leaned his forehead against hers. He told her how he had feelings for her, and he had realized the night before that Jade wasn't the one he loved, all because he left her in his RV so easily. They both knew that Jade wouldn't be happy, but they didn't care. They both closed their eyes and spoke the same sentence.

I love you.

And all the stress seemed to lift away, even if just for a few moments. Maybe life can get better, on those rare occasions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well! This is my Bori oneshot! I wrote this as a first person short story a few months ago, but I like it as this. I have writers block, kids! If you have ANY idea for one of the two shows I've posted stories to (Shake It Up! and Victorious) OR other popular, mainstream shows (i.e. Glee, Pretty Little Liars, Vampire Diares- LOVE!, etc.) please give them to me! Thank you to all of those who Rated And Reviewed And Favorited my Shake It Up! story. I love you guys! To the rest of you that are reading my writing for the first time, RATE and REVIEW! Even if you just read my story, you guys make me so happy! I love you all! *mwah* Ciao! ~AllIWantIsEverything**


End file.
